


Metal tower to the sky

by numbika



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: American History, Funny, Heartwarming, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley witness a moment in history.





	Metal tower to the sky

There was a lot of people on the pavement, most of them wearing clothes as if they were ready for some kind of a celebration. Dress uniforms, suits, and Sunday dresses everywhere, everybody was staring at a weird pointy object in the distance. It was barely visible to human eyes, but it was clearly detailed for, non-human ones. Crowley quickly pushed his dark glasses down before anyone could see it, apparently in deep contemplation. Aziraphale hit him gently with his elbow.

"Well? What do you see?" Crowley shrugged a little as an answer.  
"It Is a rocket."  
"A rocket? " Asked Aziraphale and craned up to try to see the thing better but he was in vain. The general in front of him was blessed with a very impressive height and it was also complemented with his cap.  
"As I said. " Repeated Crowley.  
"What is so special about that? They built more than enough rockets already. They have more than enough to blow themselves up that’s for sure." The angel made a small sad sigh. "I don’t know why we were sent here."  
"Maybe it’s a special rocket." Said the demon in a tone which was clearly vitriolic with a touch of sulphur. " Bigger explosion, more toxic plumes, that kind of thing. " Aziraphale frowned a bit and once again made a futile attempt to get a better look by hopping up and down. He just couldn’t get yourself to either push the men in front of him, or even ask him to stand a little bit to the side. 

Crowley shook his head and cleared his throat. There was the faintest whiff of brimstone in the air and the man in front of them, slowly went red from down to top before starting to very carefully inch away towards the exit.  
"What did you do to him?" Demanded the angel grabbing the demon's sleeve.  
"Relax, nothing really evil, just a bit of stomach trouble. The kind which necessitate getting a clean underwear." Aziraphale rubbed his temple and shook his head with clear disapprovement.  
"You really could have thought of a better method to get him out of the way. "  
"But I didn’t. Because I am a demon." The angel scoffed.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome. Hold on, you see that?" Crowley rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses. "Are those, people? People going into the rocket. "  
"Yes, in, weird, wobbly suits. I also see a couple of glass domes or something." The angel was just as dumbfounded as his partner. "You know what? I think I will ask somebody. I am getting really curious." Aziraphale looked around and noticed someone who appeared to be quite knowledgeable. That is, she wore glasses. 

"Excuse me miss. " The woman, in her early thirties, wearing a modestly cut brown dress, almost jumped from surprise. He was so engrossed in her notebook that she didn’t even see Aziraphale approaching her. -Sorry for surprising you, me and my friend were wondering if you can tell us more about the spectacle today. -The woman glanced towards the indicated friend, in all black clothing, wearing black tinted aviator glasses, and the back to Aziraphale who had a sparkling clean white suit and trousers, with a fair hair then quickly wrote this down before answering.  
"Sorry, "She smiled apologetically when she realized they were still waiting for an answer." I am reporter, it’s a bad habit that I write down anything strange. So, what can I tell you? This is like the biggest event in the history. A man to the moon, I can hardly believe it. "  
"The moon? " Asked Aziraphale incredulously. " You mean the ball of dirt up there? With the craters and all? "  
"Well of course. That’s the only moon we have. Where did you come from anyway, that you are so surprised? It was everywhere in the news."  
"South. Deep south. " Answered Crowley helpfully.  
"Texas? " Asked the reporter writing this down.  
"Further. Anyway, they will get up there using the rocket? How will they breath? " The woman shrugged a little uncertain.  
"I don’t know all the technical details, but they have Space suits. " After she got a couple of clueless stares, she decided to describe it in a little bit more detail. "Specially made suits that have air supplies and can withstand the coldness of space. They can move around in them outside of the rocket. They will use them to get some stones and bring them home to study, and of course, to plant a flag."  
"Why?" Blurted out Aziraphale.  
"To show that we were there of course." Blinked the reporter. "And to shove it in the faces of the Soviets. Its probably the latter though, the public is always more interested in such things than discovery. "  
"I…I see. " Said Aziraphale nodding. "Well, thank you very much, I think we should, not disturb you, any longer."  
"Oh all right, it will soon launch anyway. Have a great viewing. " Smiled the reporter as Aziraphale slowly dragged Crowley a bit away from the woman. 

"They built a metal tower, driven by explosives, put a couple of living beings on it, aimed at the closest barren, airless, radiation baked rock trough kilometres of air and void, and they did it, on a dare? On a bet that they can do it?" Asked the angel with clearly disbelieving eyes. His hair looked a bit ruffled although there was not enough wind to actually effect it. Crowley glanced towards the rocket as fire bloomed under it, and the ground began to rumble. It was as if the whole world was shaking, and for a second, the demon wandered if they can feel it in hell too.

"Apparently, they did. And I thought we demons were crazy. God didn’t give them wings, claws, or the ability to run faster than the wind. So they, stole wisdom from him, and made themselves all that. And now they are venturing into the great void."  
The rumble grew and the fire became so intense that Aziraphael was sure, it would outshine the sun if he would be closer. The roar of flames swept away the excited yells of the onlookers around them, as the rocket in the distance slowly rose and climbed upwards in the atmosphere. Even trough the rumbling, Crowley heard Aziraphales answer, clear as a silver bell.  
"I don’t know how we should report this."  
The roar slowly faded as the silver needle in the distance slowly became invisible to the naked eye. It was replaced by the cheering of the crowd, as people everywhere hugging each other, and smiles and handshakes were exchanged.  
"I don’t know. "The demons voice was a little bit shaky.  
"Crowley, if they are into the void, I don’t know how long until they leave the influence of Heaven. How long until they drill into Hell itself. -The angels voice became panicky, but the people around them were too deep in their revelry to notice the two panicking supernatural being around them.  
"I know! I know hells dammit, we…We downplay it, and we try to slow them as much as we can. We can still delay the things to come for like, a couple of centuries, right? Its not like THEY come much up here at all. They will probably be completely clueless right? " The Angel swallowed and looked mighty conflicted.  
"You are not suggesting we should lie?"  
"What? No. They will know that, we will just, misdirect, don’t tell anything they don’t specifically ask for. They are building bigger and better rockets, they would love to hear that, they like hearing humanity is full of hubris and will destroy itself. " The angel still looked undecided, but slowly nodded.  
"You are not the serpent for nothing. This isn't doing something evil, is it?"  
"It's saving people. " Said Crowley with his best smile. Aziraphale eyed him suspiciously.  
"Then why are YOU doing this? Aren't you supposed to be evil?"  
"I call it prolonging their suffering, so I am in the clear too. "The demon rubbed his forehead. "Do you want to catch a dinner before we go to report? I need to cool down a little. "  
"It's my treat today. But only because you never tipp." Answered the angel, adjusting his suit, as a small smile started to form on his face.   
"Sure." Crowley smiled back, with a wide grin. "You are an angel, have I ever told you that?"  
"Yes, you do, darling. Come on now, you are driving. "


End file.
